Killer Croc
}} Waylon Jones, more commonly known by his supervillain alias Killer Croc, is one of Batman's common opponents, and a villain in DC Universe Online. Born with a form of atavism and a rare mutation, he has the strength, speed, agility, fangs & claws, healing rate, amphibian attributes & aggression of an actual reptile. Waylon Jones was constantly bullied and taunted by his aunt because of his reptilian appearance. In retaliation to his discrimination, Waylon killed her. Waylon's genetic mutation caused his body to grow to grotesque proportions, with his skin becoming hardened and scaly. Killer Croc eventually became detached from humanity, and his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. Background Born with a form of atavism and a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt in a northern Florida slum. Relentlessly bullied because of his appearance, he eventually snapped and was sent to a reform school. With little education and a sociopathic hatred for all "normal" people, Jones became a petty criminal and a fully fledged murderer by his 18th birthday. Combat Statistics *Killer Croc (Distribution Center) *Killer Croc (Cape Carmine Lighthouse) *Killer Croc (Gotham Under Siege) *Phantom Killer Croc Involvement *Killer Croc is an iconic villain who appears at various locations in Gotham City as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will knock them back and then leave, if a villain encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear. *Killer Croc is one of the possible bosses in the Turf War: Team Joker duo of the Riddled with Crime episode. *He is one of the random bounties in the Amusement Mile's Gang War (Bounty: Joker & Riddler Allies / Wanted: Joker & Riddler Allies). *Killer Croc is the mission giver for the weekly Metal Massacre mission in the Metal Part I episode. Heroes *Killer Croc shows up in the Cape Carmine Lighthouse duo twice. His tactics are a bit different, as he can spit bile at you that will do continual damage. It can be washed off by getting close to a water source, which will then heal you slightly. He shows up again after you meet Nightwing with Deathstroke in tow. *Killer Croc is an iconic enemy for heroes in Gotham Under Siege (Amazon Fury Part I DLC). Villains *Killer Croc has been hired by the Falcone crime family as muscle in their turf war with Bane. While the Joker plots to undermine Bane's venom quality, Killer Croc is pursuing a direct vendetta with Bane. Joker comments that there's no need to pay Croc to kill Bane; he'd do it for free. Trivia *Killer Croc first appeared in Batman #357 (January 1984) *Killer Croc's voice was provided by voice actor Edwin Neal. Gallery File:killer_croc.jpg|Production Head Shots File:KillerCrocRender.png File:WPKillerCroc.jpg File:1692497-dcgame_2011_01_25_18_54_02_63.jpg MPYR0128 AUDIO-PC-14-00.43.580.jpg File:DeathstrokeCroc.jpg File:PreGameCrocNightwing.jpg File:untgfditled.png File:ComicTurncoats.jpg File:GCPDWantedKillerCroc.jpg Killer Croc (Turf War - Ace Chemicals).jpg External links * Wikipedia *Killer Croc DC Database Category:Villains Category:Batman Enemies Category:Male Category:Cape Carmine Lighthouse Category:Distribution Center Category:Nature powers Category:Meta